The Tenkai Mages: The New Prophecy
by AlliTheSuperGenius004
Summary: Imarina Mason just returned to Bandim City to find out she and her three friends are the four Tenkai Mages, four legendary Mages who made the planet Quarton. But when a new evil arises, can she and her three friends, as well as the Tenkai Knights, save Quarton once more?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**_In the beginning..._**

**Hello everyone! Now, coming from the title, this is OBVIOUSLY not a normal Mario fic. I recently have been addicted to a show called ****_Tenkai Knights_**** that started in August 2013 and airs on Cartoon Network. But when I checked the Tenkai Knight fics on the site, I noticed that were only TWO fics! So, in order to have three fan fictions in that catergory, I'm going to write a Tenkai Knight Fanfiction, so if you normally read my Mario fics, then don't bother. But if you want a challenge, go right ahead and take a shot. I hope you enjoy this little premise for the story!**

In the beginning of time, there were four elemental mages who were in search of a place in the universe where they could call their own. Finally, after wandering for millenniums and millenniums, they eventually found a blank spot in the furthest corner of universe and saw potential for a planet they could create themselves.

Terrolorne had the power of the earth and created a gigantic cube made out of bare earth that will eventually grow lush grasslands and peaceful forests for the inhabitants to enjoy every single day.

Sibretone had the water to control and added massive bodies of water to the planet, creating oceans, lakes, ponds and streams for the inhabitants so they could drink fresh water as well as the use of marine transportation.

Flaretywolve had the ability of fire and created a heated core as well as the nearby stars so the inhabitants could have the use of heat and the ability to gaze at the stars every night for their personal enjoyment. And for sunshine of course.

And last but not least, the leader Nykelindor had the power to control the air and created an atmosphere for the inhabitants so they could breathe as well look at the clouds everyday to predict the weather or just for cloud watching purposes.

Then, the four Mages walked amongst their planet, creating some of the oldest caves and the highest canyons. They then decided to call this planet Quarton, named after the cube like appearance from space.

After trekking Quarton, the four Mages noticed that it needed something: life. Terrolorne was in charge of creating the inhabitants of Quarton, for they wanted the inhabitants to bear from the earth; that this planet was a part of them. Terrolorne couldn't decide on what the settlers of Quarton would look like, but after playing around with some of the cubes she had left over from making Quarton, she decided to create robot-like creatures called Tenkai made out of the remaining cubes.

On the first day, Terrolorne first decided to create two types of Tenkai: one kind had one color armor, and they had the exact or similar personality of her fellow Mages. The other kind had at least two different colors and they had mixed personalities between her fellow Mages. After creating multiple Tenkai, she noticed that Quarton needed to be protected; and not just by the Tenkai, but something bigger.

On the second day, after telling Nykelindor, Flaretywolve and Sibretone the plan, the four combined their powers and created the Tenkai dragon, the guardian of Quarton. They also created the white and black keys so the dragon can't be swayed by just words, but by the power of the keys. Realizing that wouldn't be enough, Nykelindor requested that Terrolorne to create five mighty knights; knights that could stop the dragon just in case all falls in darkness. Terrolorne accepted and created the five as instructed; five knights to resemble aspects of the Mages.

On the third day, Terrolorne first created a knight in green to resemble herself; he had the brute strength like the earth and wouldn't go down without a fight. She named this knight Valorn, the green Tenkai Knight of Strength.

She decided to then do knights to resemble her friends, and on the fourth day, created a knight in blue to resemble the naive yet prankful Sibertone; he had the speed of a flowing river, but the anger of a twenty foot tidal wave. She named this knight Tributon, the blue Tenkai Knight of Speed.

On the fifth day, she then created another knight in red to resemble the calm, yet fire-spirited Flaretywolve; he had the power of twenty men and the calmness of a died-down flame. She named this knight Bravenwolf, the red Tenaki Knight of Power.

Finally, on the sixth day, Terrolorne then created a knight in yellow to resemble the fearless, selfless leader Nykelindor; he had the agility of the wind and the spirit to do anything for his friends. She named this knight Lydendor, the yellow Tenkai Knight of Agility.

However on the final day of the task of creating Quarton, Terrolorne was stuck on creating the fifth Tenkai Knight; for she already made four knights to represent her friends. Feeling frustrated, she cast all her negative energy on the final knight, creating a black knight that had the pride and dignity of a fearless leader, but had his own evil intentions. Running out of ideas for names, she decided to name this knight Villius, the black Tenkai Knight of Evil.

After finishing the task, the four Mages finally created the guardians; five wise spirits who always believe in neutrality and would watch over Quarton for them while Sibertone, Flaretywolve and Nykelindor would watch over Terrolorne after her seven days of work; and the four were never seen again. But there was a problem.

Many years after the seven days of work, Villius grew evil and started to manipulate the Tenkai, creating the Corrupted. The Tenkai then split into two; the good side known as the Corekai and the evil side known as the Corrupted. They searched and battled for the two keys the Mages created, hoping to find the right key to control the dragon.

Unfortunately, Villius and the Corrupted found the black key and released the evil dragon from it's slumber while battling the Tenkai Knights. Luckily, Villius wasn't strong enough to control the power of the Tenkai Dragon and the Knights beat it, destroying the dragon into five cubes and scattering them all over Quarton.

Like the Mages, the knights were never seen again, but Villius and the Corrupted have grown stronger, and are looking for the cubes as well as the black key...

**Premise for Chapter One**

Earth, 2034

Meanwhile, Imarina Mason was coming home from her chemistry retreat and is ready to just have the day to hang out with her friends Wakamei Dalton and Cerulenne Jones, who has just came back from starring in a TV show called _Hopes and Dreams_. Will all go as planned or will Chooki and his friends ruin their perfect girl day?

**That is all for the prologue! I had all these questions as to where Quarton came from, how the guardians and Tenkai knights were created and why some of the Corekai had different colored armor and while others had single colored armor. So, I created my own theory and made it into the prologue! If you want, feel free to tell me what your theory is of how Quarton began in the review section! **

**As for my Mario stories, I have half of ****_Sparkes will Fly in the Grasslands Part Two_**** for Across the Parallel Dimension completed, but probably won't get finished and posted until after midterms.**

**So, with that all said and done, Read Review, Stay tuned guys! **


	2. A Short and Important Intermission

SOPA Alert! 

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't another chapter, but rather an important message. **

**There is a petition going on about shutting down all fan sites (Fanfiction, DeviantART, Wattpad, etc.) If you haven't done so yet, PLEASE show your support and visit the website down below. That will show you the steps and that you signed the petition, saving our beloved fan sites. It's a long way to get there, but I know we can beat that petition and save the sites. **

**And if all is lost, just remember the words: READ, REVIEW, STAY TUNED! Love you guys and let's beat that petition!**

**~Alli**

**P.S. If this site isn't deleted, I will delete this chapter from all the stories and post the actual chapter later.**

**Website: _ .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr_**

SOPA UPDATE!

**Hey guys! So, SOPA has been beaten! Thank you guys so much who did sign the petition; it shows that there are people who love fan sites after all! And as promised, I will delete this chapter soon and re-post the original chapter, hopefully some before I leave for Chicago.**

**However, I heard from a friend that there is a way to stop these SOPA petitions for good. Apparently, TPP (Trans-Policy Public Notice) is another document that can officially get rid of these SOPA-like threats. Now, the due date isn't as rushed (April 13), but it still would be nice not to worry about SOPA threats anymore. I already signed the petition, and it would be awesome if you guys did the same thing too! **

**Here's the website: _ .gov/petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8_**

**Hopefully you'll take this into consideration and, hopefully, sign the last petition that will stop the threats our fan sites. Thanks, and Read, Review, Stay Tuned! **

**~Alli**


End file.
